


【汤库】越界（下）

by Kriiiay



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriiiay/pseuds/Kriiiay





	【汤库】越界（下）

16.  
斯蒂芬做了个梦。

至于这梦也不是第一次做了，而梦的对象从初中班里的班花到高中班里的班花到推特首页的嫩模一直到克莱汤普森。梦里那双粗糙的大手、浅棕色的眼睛和腹部精壮的肌肉以及低沉冷静的嗓音都无比真实。

真正的不对劲是从身上那人用他惯常的语调开始说话。

“Kid，你应该起床了。”

斯蒂芬下意识地猛然起身，却和一个冰凉的脑门撞在一起，眩晕里他又倒了回去。同样的受害者也如受到了惊吓一般后退了几大步。

“你他妈的做什么？？？”斯蒂芬揉着额头抬眼去看克莱，目光艰难的对焦过程中还不忘紧紧抓着被角去掩盖自己异常兴奋的小兄弟。

“叫你起床啊。”克莱的声音有些委屈，一边轻车熟路地拉开柜门拎出一件宽大的浅色体恤甩到斯蒂芬手边，“快点，我送你去上学。”

而斯蒂芬扒拉着那件体恤迟迟不肯动作。他怀疑自己那一下撞傻了才会听到以上语句——这个睡觉能睡掉训练的家伙竟会早起扬言要送他上学。他需要表示感动吗，啪啦啪啦掉眼泪的那种？

“等等等等等等。”斯蒂芬眨巴眼睛，“你不是去客场比赛了吗？”

“我昨晚回来的时候你睡着了。”

见斯蒂芬仍呆愣在床上如同雕像，克莱觉得有些好笑地弯起嘴角：“又想赖床？”

“你...先出去...”红色从斯蒂芬的颈口向上蔓延，他支支吾吾地又往床里缩了缩。

克莱似乎反应极快地知道了些什么。他不动声色地瞄了眼斯蒂芬躲闪的眼神，终是关上门走了出去。

然而不过几秒之后卧房里传出一声崩溃的怒嚎。

“卧槽！”

克莱喉咙里那句“别说脏话”还未出现斯蒂芬的喊声已经把他打断了：“克莱汤普森你就是个疯子！”

被提到名字的某人皱起了眉，放下手中刚倒好的牛奶走向男孩房间，推门，一件体恤——带着清香的那种，猛地扑到自己脸上。

“今天星期六我上个屁学啊！”

17.  
如释重负的克莱汤普森窃喜，匆匆忙忙地道了声不好意思之后就关上了卧房门开始补觉。斯蒂芬怀有同样的打算，运着气安慰自己没事不就更年期了记性不好么，脑子里竟全都是那晚夜店里与克莱的对话和整整一周的再次冷战。

念及于此斯蒂芬已经睡不着了，干脆下了床把Rocco弄醒。

“起床。”斯蒂芬越看越觉得Rocco和克莱长得相似，气头又涌上来，“我要溜你了。”

Rocco：喵喵喵？？？

斯蒂芬蹲下身去揪那法斗肉乎乎的脸，后者无奈地缩起脖子打算继续美梦，“你倒是会装出一副什么都没发生的样子是不是？”斯蒂芬气呼呼地又捏了一把。

遛完狗之后斯蒂芬去冲了个凉，把倒好的两杯牛奶端上餐桌，想到克莱一时半会儿不会醒又把其中一杯送去冰箱。

“没我的份？”克莱的声音却在背后响起。斯蒂芬吓得一杯牛奶泼出去大半。本来毫无精神的Rocco竟扭着屁股跑来快活地蹭着克莱的小腿。

“怎么不继续睡了？”

“一个朋友要过来玩。”

“是小孩意义上的玩还是大人层面上的玩？”

克莱差点一口气背过去。

“纵欲过度对运动员来说可不太好。”斯蒂芬补了一句，仰头喝着牛奶透过玻璃杯底去看克莱的表情。

“凯文杜兰特。”克莱没打算白日宣淫。

“酷。”斯蒂芬吹了口口哨，“他们说你和他关系不好，我有机会知道真相吗？”

克莱无奈地笑了笑，看着有牛奶从斯蒂芬的嘴角溢出顺着下巴滑落。

“你知道媒体的尿性。”他自然地伸手去把那两滴牛奶擦掉了，“我们好歹也是队友，虽然我和他没什么相似之处，但不得不承认我很喜欢他，他也很喜欢我。”

斯蒂芬显然还未从克莱的动作中缓过神来，“是吗。”他耸了耸肩，并想到了那句“下次给你擦可不会再用手了”。只觉得刚刚好不容易平静下去的小兄弟又有昂头的迹象。

“那我不太喜欢他。”他说。

克莱苦笑着轻轻一巴掌拍在男孩后脑上：“别总想着那些奇奇怪怪的东西KId。”

“明天我就成年了。”他说道。大概纠结于那声“kid”，斯蒂芬砸下杯子撞开克莱的肩膀便走了出去。

青春期。克莱望着他背影哭笑不得地想着，转身拿过那杯子仔仔细细地洗了干净。

18.  
斯蒂芬走出房间的时候克莱和KD正坐在一起拿着手柄打游戏，Rocco慵懒地躺在他们脚边。

“嘿，克莱和我提起过你。”高个黑人比媒体描述的摸样要亲切一点，他朝斯蒂芬笑了笑。

斯蒂芬用惯用的客套话吹了一波面前这人的球技表达我是你的球迷等这类中心意思后又觉得没了话题，溜到厨房蹲下去翻冰箱。

“有什么想喝的吗？”他拔高声音叫道。

“苏打水。”

“和克莱一样就行。”

不远处的斯蒂芬握着一瓶苏打水却坏笑着轻咳一声：“克莱！不喝你的草莓味牛奶了吗？”

“Steph！”

始作俑者得逞地耸了耸肩，客人笑的前仰后合。

斯蒂芬拉开橱柜找了两只漂亮的玻璃杯，一年前他和克莱一起挑的，还有一只被Rocco撞碎了。虽然谁也不知道那杯子到底怎么去的地上。他端着水走出去，游戏恰好在中场，手柄被扔在沙发一端，斯蒂芬一时间竟听不懂俩人在聊些什么。

KD说着谢谢接过了斯蒂芬手里的水杯，又亲眼看着另一杯苏打水被悉数倒在了克莱身上。

“哇哦。”斯蒂芬握着空荡荡的杯子挑了挑眉。

令KD感到惊奇的是克莱竟只是无奈地低头笑了笑，盯着那一块水渍就像盯着一个天才画家的作品，“失陪。”他甩了甩手，用KD不太能明白的眼神看了男孩一眼就起身去了卧房。后者大剌剌地在原位就地而坐，抬头对着凯文露出了一个笑容。

“你知道我喜欢他吧。”斯蒂芬说。

19.

凯文花了很大的努力才抑制住嘴里那口苏打水喷涌而出的冲动。“什么？”他拍了拍胸口好让自己喘上来点气，“你上高中了吗？”

“你觉得他喜欢我吗？”斯蒂芬忽略了上一个问题，鬼知道已经有多少人这么问过他了。

KD有些如坐针毡，觉得来克莱家做客比去高中的毕业舞会还要可怕。他该从何下结论，就克莱曾经推荐给他过的嫩模照片吗？而眼前这个看起来比苏打水还要清澈的小男孩真能和克莱混成一类人？

“问题不在他那。”凯文干脆也坐到地上，扮演起为中学生疏导心理纽结的知心好叔叔，“而是你，你分清喜欢和依赖的区别了吗？”

“你觉得我不适合他？”斯蒂芬看起来有些丧气。

“没什么适合不适合的。”凯文偷偷回忆着自己在推特上看到的一些看似很有道理的情话，并拍了拍斯蒂芬单薄的肩膀，“如果你确定了自己喜欢他那就勇敢地上，哥挺你。”

于是克莱从房间出来的一刹那看到两人膝盖靠膝盖坐在地上的画面突然后背发凉，男孩和自己的客人如同两个达成一致共识的刺客，看向他的目光都有寒意。

突然被下达逐客令的凯文杜兰特先生在懵懵懂懂地走出克莱家门的那一刹那意识到自己应该能回答斯蒂芬那小子的问题了。

20.  
明明已经夜深了可斯蒂芬还是在和床边的Rocco大眼瞪小眼。

“你为什么在我房间？”斯蒂芬后知后觉地发问。狗拿着爪子挠脸，没有想要回复他的迹象。

“好黑啊。”男孩侧过脸去对着天花板嘟囔，“我要把你一个人丢在这你会怪我吗？”

几秒的犹豫后斯蒂芬抱起了自己的被子，“对不住了兄弟，你胆子大一点。”他朝Rocco鞠了一躬，拉开卧室门跑了出去。

听见声音睁开眼的克莱汤普森先生在看见门前一个修长的白色身影模模糊糊地晃动之后花了一点时间把自己被吓到太空的心脏扯了回来。

“Kid！”他半笑半怒的喊出声，男孩睡觉怕黑抱着被子来找他的情景已经是几年前才有的了。

“你明天有比赛吗？”赤脚站在门口的斯蒂芬没了往日的气势，犹豫着不敢再往前。

克莱半撑起身子：“没有。怎么了？”

话音刚落那身影已经窜到近前了，纤细的手臂猛地搂住自己的脖子，男孩身上的整个重量包括那床被子都压到了自己身上，随即而来的原木清香将他柔柔地包裹住，他不自禁地搂住斯蒂芬的身子，微热的肉体与自己的掌心只隔着一层薄薄的布料。

“你忘了我和你说的话了么？”克莱微不可闻地叹了口气。

我已经成年一个小时了。斯蒂芬把头埋在克莱的颈窝里，声音听起来闷闷的又带了哭腔。

“我既然选择接受你就是接受全部的你，你为什么还在自我怀疑呢——那你又怎么解释那个吻？”

“我会伤害你的，Steph。”感受到抽泣的克莱慌乱地拿手抚过斯蒂芬的脊背，推着男孩肩膀让他直视自己，那双琥珀色眼睛在黑暗中闪烁泪光有如钻石般漂亮，“听着，这和年龄没关系，你必须要为未来着想。”

“你怕我影响你的职业生涯？”

“我不靠名声吃饭Steph。无论怎样我都是打我自己的球。”克莱别开了目光，“是你的未来，你的前途，你想过吗？”

“那你想过吗，我和你生活了那么多年。”斯蒂芬挣开了克莱的手，“和你待在一起已经是我的习惯，我对未来的一切设想里你都占了最大的位置。”

下一秒克莱的唇已经被人衔住，毫无章法地乱啃乱咬带出了血的味道，男孩的吻技青涩又莽撞如同方才落地的幼狮有着不容抗拒的滋味，负罪感随着两人唇齿的交缠油然而上却被另一波喜悦覆盖，克莱收紧手臂把斯蒂芬揽入怀中，交换着唇腔里相同漱口水的香气。意识到这一点时克莱又有了微愣。

也许正如他所说的那样，一切都已经成为习惯，任何一方的离开都是难以想象的痛苦。

“刚刚那句话谁教你说的？”克莱松开了斯蒂芬的嘴唇，在黑暗里笑出声，他侧过脸去亲面前那人的脸颊，伸手朝斯蒂芬半硬的身下探去，一只手搂住后者脖颈，缓缓地撸动了起来。

克莱根本就不敢开灯，也许灯光下这幅景象会更加惹人心跳急速又呼吸不顺，他偷偷承认自己曾经无数次幻想过这种画面——包括接下来应该做的事情。但不是今天。他另一只搂住斯蒂芬的手掌悄悄握拳，他不想吓到男孩，至少等后者真正准备好了再说。

斯蒂芬急促的喘息声就泄出在他耳边，身下的硬挺在温热的掌心里轻微跳动，包括那浅棕色的大腿内侧也在轻微颤抖，快感和欲望先一步推开了克莱脑中的全部理智，斯蒂芬发出了一声羞耻到极点又诱惑到极点的呻吟，直接交代在克莱手里。

斯蒂芬搂着克莱愣了几秒，又往他里钻了几分，像一潭清水一般化开在克莱怀中。

21.  
“我要去训练了Steph。”克莱无奈地把挂在自己身上的男友扒拉到地上，“别忘了写作业。”

自从确定关系以后斯蒂芬恨不得每时每刻都黏在克莱身上，内心又挣扎着害怕被长者嫌弃，然而克莱何尝不是万分矛盾，他的内心告诉自己他非常乐意被斯蒂芬黏着，哪怕他们黏着黏着就滚上了床，连Rocco也无法将他们打断。

“不想写。”斯蒂芬踮脚亲了口克莱，却还是不甘地把后者推出了家门，车子发动的那一刹那他又有了点子，掏出手机敲起键盘，并在看到秒回的消息后弯起了嘴角。

22.  
当他看到克莱手里抱着个球对着自己目瞪口呆的模样时笑得更开心了。

“你怎么进来的？”克莱把手中的球扔向筐，朝斯蒂芬跑来。

球进了。

“我自有办法。”斯蒂芬朝不远处另一个筐下训练的KD眨了眨眼睛。

克莱身上熟悉的止汗剂的香味一阵一阵地扑来，裸露在外的手臂肌肉上有晶莹的汗珠闪烁，斯蒂芬咽了口唾沫：“操——我真的想你，别告诉我别说脏话，想想你自己在床上——”

克莱立刻找了面墙把斯蒂芬推上去并拿手捂住了男孩的嘴巴。“听着，我们一小时前才分开，而几小时后我们又能见面了。”他的叹气声里含了笑意，“现在，回家，乖。”

“好吧。”嘴巴被松开的斯蒂芬无奈的耸了耸肩。眼看克莱接过工作人员传来的球打算继续训练时斯蒂芬才突然想起什么。

“克莱！”他跳起来，卫衣兜帽一上一下，“还有件事！”

克莱笑着摇了摇头把球抛向筐。

球又进了。

而斯蒂芬这边就有些忸怩了，他慢吞吞地从书包里抽出张纸。

“那什么......”他的目光越过克莱的肩膀逐渐躲闪，“我上周地理考试没及格，凯瑟琳小姐让我的家长在试卷上签字。”

克莱都快气笑了。他一手接过笔一手去揪斯蒂芬的耳朵，后者嘶声着喊疼。

“和你说过多少遍了Kid，”克莱又去打斯蒂芬的后脑，“你总和那个觉得地球是平的男孩一起玩，地理是不可能学好的！”

END.

番外——

凯瑟琳小姐锐利的目光从镜片上方越过，冷冷地盯着斯蒂芬，又低头扫了眼试卷。

“这是你家长的签字？”她推了推镜片。

“是。”Damn，他怎么能给忘了，克莱向来给他签的字都是假名，这一次许是被斯蒂芬气傻了。

“这签的什么玩意儿？”

“克莱汤普森......”斯蒂芬压低了声音。

“你叫斯蒂芬库里，你爸爸叫克莱汤普森？”

斯蒂芬一咬牙。

“对。”

“你们家...成分复杂？”

“可以这么解释。”

镜片上方的目光又盯了他一会儿，也许是一个世纪过后凯瑟琳小姐才把手中的试卷放下。斯蒂芬松了口气。

“你得让你父亲多练习练习书写。”她又推了推镜片，“总有家长签字的时候把自己当明星。”


End file.
